rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Durk
Lil Durk was born Durk Banks on October 19, 1992. He is from the Englewood area in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Lil Durk is a rap artist and is currently signed to Def Jam records, and he recently signed to be a member of French Montana’s Coke Boys label. Though he’s not a member of Glory Boyz Entertainment(GBE), Lil Durk is very close with GBE’s members because they grew in the same area known as Normal Boulevard in Chicago’s south side, and are also part of the same gang called the Black Disciples. Career Lil Durk Claims he started taking the rap game serious around 2008 after he made the video for his song ‘Sneak Dissin”. On an interview with Complex Magazine, Lil Durk said his first mixtape was done with Dgainz, a producer from Chicago. Dgainz recorded the whole mixtape, the whole thing fell apart due to all of the songs being leaked before the release. His next mixtape was “I’m Still A Hita” which received a lot of positive feedbacks. Lil Durk list Rick Ross, Bone Thugs, and Meek Mill as some of his musical influences. Lil Durk claim he was surprised by how fast his popularity grew. After making the song “I’m Still a Hitta”, he got a call from Def Jam about seeing him. Though he was against going to the first label that called him, he still ended signing with Def Jam, because he thought they were a great label. Lil Durk signed his Def Jam deal at the same time as his GBE friend Lil Reese. On May 21, 2013, Lil Durk would sign yet another music deal, this time with Coke Boyz, a record label owned my rap artist French Montana. Legal Issues Lil Durk was arrested in 2011 for illegal possession of a firearm. He spent three months in jail before being released on bond, and was later sent back to prison to complete another 87 days in jail. Lil Durk had dreads before going in to prison, however, while incarcerated, the rapper was ordered to cut his dreads due the possibility of him hiding weapons in there. Lil Durk would once again be arrested on June 5, 2013. According to a police officer, while approaching Lil Durk, he tossed out a handgun into his car. Lil Durk who’s on parole for his past gun arrest from his 2011 firearm prosecution was charged with one felony count of unlawful use of a weapon by a felon. Lil Durk’s bail was set at $100,000. Lil Durk’s attorney claims that the gun doesn’t belong to Lil Durk, but rather one of his friends named ‘Clarence January’ , his lawyer also claims that January tried to confess, but the arresting officer refused to listen to his story. Gang Affiliation Lil Durk is a member of the Black Disciples gang, he is part of the set known as 300, which is actually the Black Disciples set located in the 300 section of the city. Lil Durk also reference his gang as 'Lamron' which is the street (Normal) he's from spelled backward. Lil Durk OTF Label Lil Durk owns his own label known as 'OTF' which stands for Only The Family, OTF members include L'A Capone, RondoNumbaNine, and OTF NuNu among others. Lil Durk Vs Lil JoJo The beef between Lil Durk and his GBE associates vs Lil JoJo, would become one of the most talked about feud in the rap game. Lil JoJo is a fellow artist from Chicago, however, unlike Lil Durk, Lil Jojo was a member of the Gangsters Disciples gang, a rival of the Black Disciples. Numerous diss songs were made from both parties signaling their intent of killing one another. Though the reason why they were feuding was not too clear, base on songs by both artists, it looks like it started in high school. In one of Lil JoJo’s songs titled “I Got Dat Sack”, Lil JoJo says “"BDK That's My Team And My City Got My Back - Went To School With These Ni*gas But That Don't Mean Sh*t - My Nig*a Tel Knocked Em Out". What started out as a war of words would end up with the death of Lil JoJo in 2012 , and would end up shining a light into the gang violence plaguing Chicago. Many believe that Lil Durk and his GBE associates had something to do with Lil JoJo’s death including Lil JoJo’s mother; the police also claim that this murder was most likely a result of gang warfare. Lil Durk Vs. Chief Keef Beef (OTF Vs GBE) Following his June 5, 2013 arrest, Lil Durk needed $10,000 in order to be release from jail, he thought that his buddy Chief Keef would give him the bail money but that never happened. Upon being released from prison Lil Durk started beefing with Chief Keef over the matter. Chief Keef started the feud when he re-tweeted a fan's tweet that read "What happen to OTF? U ain't rocking with it?", Lil Durk responded by tweeting "Dats like praying on DA weak lol we got DA city #OTF300". Lil Durk then went on to voice his opinion about Chief Keef not bailing him out by tweeting “Ion respect no n*gga that leave they homies n jail". Chief Keef later went on to tauunt Lil Durk by tweeting a new purchase he made which totaled the bail money Lil Durk needed for bond “Jus Bought A 2013 4 wheeler Fa 10thousand”. Lil Durk Vs. Tyga and Game Beef In 2014, Lil Durk released a Chiraq freestyle, which is a diss track aimed at rapper Tyga, in it he raps "Heard Tyga sneak dissing on me, tell them thot bitches I'm not right - Tyga only got one name but that nigga ain't got one stripe - He backpack, so easy to get the nigga shit snatched". Tyga would later respond to Lil Durk with the help of rapper Game. Some individuals believe it was wrong of Game to get involved with the beef, and released their own diss tracks aimed at Game, one of those individuals was fellow Chicago rapper G. Count from the LEP Bogus Boys.